Godzilla vs Ghost Godzilla
by Kendell
Summary: Lost Project. Seven years after Godzilla and Orga's dual, Tokyo celebrates its reconstruction but this turns into a nightmare as the ghost of the first Godzilla is unearthed. When past and present collide which one will Rest In Peace? Please R&R! Done!
1. Evil Awakens

Ok, as the title suggests, Ghost Godzilla awakens in this chapter. Here we go!**

* * *

**

**Evil Awakens**

**Tokyo, 12 am;**

On the billboard-sized monitor, Orga opened his mouth wide and a strange pink membrane expands. Godzilla watches, almost mesmerized. He charges forward and shoves his head into the space aliens throat. Orga's size increases and purple spines sprout from his back. Godzilla's body glows red, heat increases rapidly. Orga notices to late and a massive explosion engulfs both monsters. When the smoke clears, Godzilla stands in front of a decapitated Orga. Godzilla lets out a long roar that rattles every the flaming city to its foundations. Orga's corpse falls over and disintegrates. The images stop.

The Prime Minister takes his place on the podium before a large crowd. "Hello people of Tokyo. The images I showed for the first time ever were of this city seven years ago. That night, the alien kaiju Orga fought Godzilla. As you can see, Godzilla won. Well thanks to the help of every person in Japan, Tokyo stands bigger and better than ever." he said, the crowd cheered. "That was the second time Tokyo had been utterly destroyed. As you remember, the first Godzilla appeared in 1954. That Godzilla was very different than our current one in both appearence and actions but just as dangerous, if not more. A man's noble sacrifice ended his rampage so today we not only celebrate the rebuilt city but Dr. Serizawa who gave his life to save our country. Let the celebration begin."

People cheer as a group of stunt planes fly over the city. The planes loop and spin in formation. Children play games in the streets. This was a 10 day celebration for the rebuilding of the city and these people would take pleasure in enjoying it. Out in the bay a group on a boat watch the festivities. After dark they where to let off fireworks into the night sky, until then they would enjoy it. One of them was playing with firecrackers, while another was fishing. The fishermen hooks something and pulls back as hard as he can. The fish gets off the line, the hook launches from the water and imbeds itself into the others ear. The man drops one of his firecracker into a box of fireworks. The rockets fire into the sky. It crashes into the cockpit of one of the stunt planes. The blinded pilot tumbles from the skies but manages to eject. The plane hit's the surface and sinks into the ocean.

It falls into the depths of the sea and hits bottom, triggering a rockslide. The uncovered area begins to glow blue. The water begins to bubble as violently as when the Oxygen Destoryer was triggered. A pure white, ghostly eye peared into the darkness. A long, echoing roar shakes the ocean floor. The eye fades into nothingness and all is calm.

* * *

Well theres are begining. I know it was short but I wanted to make it omnious at the same time. 


	2. Death Surfaces

We didn't have much action last chapter except for a Rude Goldburg style event and Ghost Godzilla awakening. Now we get to see what he can do.**

* * *

**

**Death Surfaces**

**Tokyo, 12:30 am;**

Yuki Ichinose had since been promoted since reporting on Orga and Godzilla to a fulltime reporter. "Well the celebration got off to a bit of a rocky start as one of the stunt planes fell from the skies in an accidental launching of a firework but no one was hurt so the festivities continue." she said.

**Odo Island, 1 am;**

The islanders took shelter in their homes as a typhoon struck the island. They had a strange feeling there was something worse in the storm. A roar broke through the winds. Suddenly houses started to be flattened, the remaining islanders look out to see what was causing it. The outline of a titanic dinosaur stood in the storm but they could only see the silhouette, everything else was see through. They looked at the head only to find white, soulless eyes looking back. The phantom reared its head back and roared. It swung its tail, flattening the remaining houses. Maple leaf shaped objects on its back light up and a beam of blue energy is launched from its mouth, igniting anything left standing. The monster's body becomes more solid before it vanished into nothing.

**Godzilla Island, 2 am;**

A pile of green glowing objects set on the beach. Purple spines break the surface of the ocean. The crocodilian head of Godzilla rose from the depths and the monster followed. He stepped onto the beach and began to absorb the energy. Yuji Shinoda watched from a helicopter. His network had replaced Katigiri's after Godzilla killed Katigiri. The government had built a reactor on this island five miles south of Japan in order to keep Godzilla away from the cities and at the same time give Japan energy. For seven years it had worked and it had given him the chance to do a great deal of research on the giant. He turns to his daughter. "Well Io what do you think?" he asks.

"Godzilla's energy levels are almost at max. He should had back to the ocean soon." said Io, her computer turns on. "What?!"

"What's wrong?"

"Its Odo Island, a huge burst of energy just popped up. The strange thing is that it disappeared completely. Another weird thing is that I've never seen anything like this before and it grew even stronger before it disappeared."

"Odo Island, that was where the Godzilla that showed up in 1954 first appeared. Do you think it could be another one?"

"Maybe but there's only a little nuclear energy, the rest isn't nuclear, plasma, or anything we've ever seen Godzilla absorb."

* * *

Ok hoped you like the destruction. Next time Ghost Godzilla starts a rampage of death and destruction. 


	3. Investigation

Ok today we have some human drama, a very brief monster fight, and more Ghostly destruction.**

* * *

**

**Investigation**

**Odo Island, 12 am;**

The Shinodas were observing the devastation much like the scientists in 1954 had. "There's definitely radioactivity and more of that strange energy reading." said Io, typing feverously on her laptop.

"Yes and the typhoon could have done all of this, look these trees are burnt and radioactive, similar to what Godzilla's heat ray does." said Yuji.

"The strange thing is if there was another Godzilla out here, there would be foot prints and likely our Godzilla wouldn't take too lightly another of his species running around out there."

"Unless it was a female."

"Speaking of females…"

"We aren't talking right now, she blew me off the moment she got the promotion."

"Come on, like you didn't do the same thing." said a voice from behind them.

They turn to find Yuki. "Well long time no see."

"Yeah it has been, now on to business, what's going on here?"

"To be honest I don't think you should know."

"Hey I'm still a member of your network you know."

"Then how come you never call?"

"Why don't you?"

"Well why don't I shove that microphone of yours right up your-"

"Dad calm down, she's right about being part of the network. Something attacked this village last night, so far there are no survivors. We have reason to believe there's second Godzilla."

"A second Godzilla? Where could it have come from?" asks Yuki.

"We don't know but it sure made a-" said Yuji, being interrupted by an explosion.

They run out to the bay to find Yuji's ship sinking in a fireball. "What in the world?" asks Io.

Yuki sets up her tripod and video tapes it. "What are you doing?" asks Yuji.

"Getting visual evidence, maybe we could find out what did that." said Yuki.

"Dad, I'm picking up that reading again, its increased again." said Io.

Yuki looks out at the flaming rubble and sees a dinosaur-like outline fade into nothingness. "Did you see that?"

"What?" asks Yuji.

"I don't know, I'll have my pilot take us back to you island."

**Godzilla Island, 2 pm;**

The helicopter was close to touching down, it had been a far fast trip onboard the copter than the boat. "So you picked up these strange energy readings that you can't identify?" asks Yuki.

"Yes, they aren't like anything we've ever seen Godzilla absorb." said Yuji.

"What's that?"

A giant turtle erupted from the surf a swam towards Godzilla Island. "It a Kamoebas, they are a species of turtle that resulted from one being mutated by an alien life form and multiplying. They normally stay in the seas not far from Odo Island but this one must have been scared from its home by something."

"Are they dangerous?"

"Not unless they are possessed by an alien or provoked."

"Well tell that to Godzilla!"

Godzilla rose from the depths before the giant turtle. The Kamoebas can't stop in time and slams into Godzilla. Godzilla quickly roars at the smaller monster which bites its jaws onto Godzilla's arm. Godzilla grabs its neck and bites into it, killing it instantly. Godzilla then proceed to eat it. "Well I guess Godzilla doesn't like wasting food." said Yuji.

"Dad, you think that that weird reading may have driven Kamoebas from it turf?" asks Io.

"Maybe but we won't know until something turns up."

**Nuclear Plant, 50 miles north of Odo Island;**

A guard watches his post. He was unworried as other than Godzilla not many things attacked power plants. Suddenly he heard giant foot falls. The ground in front of him shakes as the silhouette of a giant dinosaur like foot lands in front of him. He looks up into pure white eyes. The other foot is slammed onto him. A blue beam erupts from the phantom's maw and ignites the power planet into flames as the specter moves into the plant.

* * *

Ok that was better in terms of length. See you next time. 


	4. Shadows of the Past

Ok thanks for the reviews, I would like some more though so please keep them coming. Now we have the group starting to get wise to the Ghost Godzilla.**

* * *

**

**Shadows of the Past**

**Nuclear Plant, 6 pm;**

The massive phantom crushed the workers and buildings under its transparent feet or with its mouth beam. A guard was on the phone, alerting the mainland to the kaiju attack. "Its some kind of giant dinosaur." screamed the man, before he could say anything else, he looks outside to see the specter's blank eyes staring at him. It lets out a roar before charging its beam. "No, no, no!" the man is vaporized by the blast.

**Godzilla Island, 6:30 pm;**

Yuki ran through the type again and again, trying to locate something in it that wasn't there before. She could find nothing. "I could swear something was there." she said in annoyance.

"Maybe its invisible." mocked Yuji.

"Dad, we've seen that before, remember the Millennian aliens' invisible tentacles?" reminded Io.

"Yeah." said Yuki.

"Well that is true." admitted Yuji.

The Prime Minister appears on the screen in the room. "Yuji, where's that stupid monster of yours?" he ask furiously.

"He's right out in the bay why?"

"The nuclear plant south of Odo Island was just destroyed and a roar very much like Godzilla's."

"Well it couldn't be him, we have him on radar."

"Then what was it then?"

"Well sir, remember how Odo Island's village was destroyed?" asks Io.

"Yes." said the Prime Minister.

"Well we have reason to believe there is a second Godzilla out there."

"Another Godzilla?"

"Yes and if our trajectory is correct he's following the same path as the first one, it might not have been a bright idea to build that reactor on the same spot as the first ships disappeared."

"Can't you keep him under control just like you did the current one?"

"No sir, we don't have enough output to feed two Godzilla's."

"Then you'd better find away to stop the other one or this could end up just like it did in 1954, with a Godzilla rampaging through Tokyo."

The Prime Minister leaves. "Well now what?" asks Yuki.

"I don't know, a Godzilla's Regenerator G-1 can heal almost any wound." said Yuji.

"Except maybe vaporizing its head like what happened to Orga."

"Well there is one weapon, the Oxygen Destroyer and Dr. Serizawa took how to make it to the grave with him." said Io.

"And I wish Godzilla had stayed in his." said a voice.

"Who's there?" asks Yuki.

A man in a white coat and eye patch appears before them. "Dr. Serizawa." said the man.

"Impossible. He's been dead for over 50 years."

"53 to be correct. I've returned from the afterlife because Godzilla has also done so."

"What are you going to tell us how to make an Oxygen Destroyer?"

"No, I took it with me when I died and that's where it shall remain. Even if I did tell you how, it would do nothing against this one. The Godzilla I killed in 1954's grave has been disturbed and his spirit has returned to destroy Japan."

"Ghosts? we must be hallucinating." said Yuji.

"I wish you were, you must find a way to destroy him or nothing will remain.." said Dr. Serizawa, he fades out of existence.

"That couldn't of been true."

**Rescue Ship, 5 miles south of power plant,7 pm;**

"This is the retrieval crew, we will be landing soon." said the captain.

"Sir, what could have destroyed that how plant?" asks his first mate.

"Some are saying there is a second Godzilla."

"A second Godzilla?!"

"Yes, Yuji said that's what he thinks and he has more information on the Godzilla species than any human alive."

"Sir what's that?!"

The sea in front of them begins to glow bright blue and a roar erupts from the ocean before the ship bursts into flames. The ghostly beast rises from the ocean. It looks upon its body, it had began to feel the water on its transperent skin. It let out a roar before vanishing.

* * *

Hope that was creepy enough. I'll give the first person to find out what the Ghost Godzilla is doing a homage. 


	5. Truth

Ok time for the truth to be revealed about Ghost Godzilla. Just to fill in some history on this idea I'll tell you what happened. When Toho decided to kill Godzilla, before settling on Godzilla vs. Destroyah, they tossed up this idea. They thought what better way to kill Godzilla than himself? So they decided to bring back the 1954 Godzilla to do the job. The two Godzillas would fight through out Japan before Ghost Godzilla will kill Godzilla ( don't worry I removed that part) and dissapear into nothing. Years later I would discover this lost project and revive it as this fan fic you are now reading. Also I've been forgeting this so I do not own anything in this fan fic except for Robert Tranthem.**

* * *

**

**Truth**

**Godzilla Island, 9 am;**

Yuji hangs up on the phone. "That was the Prime Minister, the recovery ship was annihilated last night." he responds.

"Any possibility our the ghost is responsible?" asks Yuki.

"Just that the last report from the vessel describes a 'sea of fire' engulfing the ship, just like the last reports from the ships the 1954 Godzilla destroyed."

"So maybe Dr. Serizawa's ghost was real?"

"It looks like it may be."

"Then we'd better get some information. Io, how's the web search?"

"Just a bunch of fansites on the Ghostbusters." said Io, "Wait this looks good. Some guy named Robert Tranthem, he was a survivor of the 1954 Godzilla attack and has been studying ghosts since then. It also says he was sent to prison once for trying to stop an excavation in Tokyo Bay for fearing the exact same thing that's happening now would happen. He spent two years but the excavation was moved due to the workers believing him. He might know how to send this ghost back to the grave."

"Well we better at least tell the Prime Minister about this though how to explain it is beyond me."

An hour later, Yuji is back on the phone. "What?!" asks the Prime Minister.

"You heard me sir, somehow or another the 1954 Godzilla has returned and is following the same course he did before. He'll land in Japan if we don't find a way to stop him." said Yuji.

"You're serious? A ghost? Well I'll put up a blockade around Japan to try to stop this thing but you'd better find a way to beat it."

"We're bringing in someone we think can stop it. I'll report the moment we know anything." the Prime Minister hangs up.

Two hours later, a helicopter lands on the island. A rough looking man in a trench coat steps out. The group greets him. "Hello Mr. Tranthem." says Yuji.

"Please call me Robert, now what's the problem?" asks Robert as they lead him into the base.

"We have reason to believe the ghost of the first Godzilla has returned from beyond to destroy Japan. I wouldn't believe it myself but Dr. Serizawa himself returned from his grave to warn us."

"Just as I feared, Godzilla was far to powerful for even death to defeat easily."

"What does he want? He's destroyed everything in his path on the way to Tokyo."

"Did you detect an energy spike after each attack?"

"Yes."

"Then I know what he's up to. He's becoming more powerful with each attack, and eventually he'll be strong enough to retake his physical form."

"Wait, I'd say he must be physical enough already to be able to destroy things."

"I'll put it this way. He isn't at full power yet, once he is, imagine all the destruction he caused in 1954 and then factor in the fact he'll have all of the powers he had as a ghost."

"He could destroy all of Japan." said Yuki.

"And that's what he wants. He probably won't head straight for Tokyo, he'll likely destroy enough to retake his material form then attack Tokyo."

"How do we stop him?" asks Io

"The answer is housed in the bay out there."

"Godzilla?" asks Yuji.

"Yes, only Godzilla can kill this 'Ghost Godzilla'. Once Ghost Godzilla reaches physical form, Godzilla can destroy him for good."

"So what your saying is, wait for Ghost Godzilla to reform completely then lure Godzilla to him and hope Godzilla can defeat him?"

"You won't have to lure them together, Godzilla are very territorial so my guess is once Godzilla catch wind of his ancestor, he'll do whatever possible to defend his turf." said Io.

"It looks like he's already caught wind, Godzilla's gone." said Yuki, looking out the window.

**Sea south of Japan, 2 pm;**

The battleships floated in the harbor, prepared to face a foe no one onboard really believed in. That would be a fatal mistake. A storm began to blow in, dark clouds formed, and lightning flashed. Before the armada, the Ghost Godzilla appeared out of nothing. The crews stood frozen of fear before the undead kaiju. Their trance is broken by his echoing roar. They open fire on the beast but the cannon blast pass harmlessly through Ghost Godzilla. Ghost Godzilla charges his heat ray before beginning to vaporizing ships. One by one the ships fall before him. Suddenly another roar echoes through the darkened skies. Ghost Godzilla turns to see Godzilla looking at him. The two stare each other down, the battle was about to begin.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that chapter, next up; Godzilla and Ghost Godzilla will do battle for the first time! 


	6. Godzilla vs Ghost Godzilla

Ok time for Godzilla and Ghost Godzilla to face off. I'll be mentioning Freddy Kruger and Jason in this chapter so I don't own them.**

* * *

**

**Godzilla vs. Ghost Godzilla**

**Tokyo Bay, 2 pm;**

Godzilla stared at his ghostly counterpart, unfazed by the fear Ghost Godzilla inspired in most being or the powerful storm that raged overhead. All he cared was this creature was on his territory, nothing got on his territory.

Ghost Godzilla looked over his relative with his lifeless eyes. This thing looked like him to a point but was very different, having a more crocodilian appearance. He knew this creature could be one of the few beings that posed a threat to his survival and that meant he must destroy it.

High above, Yuji and his group watched from the helicopter. Yuji couldn't believe his eyes, he was seeing two different Godzillas at the same time. Technically theses two were separate species in the same genus ether way it was an amazing site. He noticed with shock how close Ghost Godzilla was to being solid, he could just barely see through it now. "Robert, do you think Ghost Godzilla is close enough to his full self to be destroyed?" asks Yuji.

"Maybe but I doubt it." responded Robert.

"How do you know so much about this stuff?" asks Yuki.

"Ever heard of Fredrick Kruger?"

"Freddy? I thought he was just a myth."

"That's what the like people to think, they don't fear him that way. I'm only telling you because we are no where near Elm Street. Freddy feeds off fear to become more solid, more powerful, more deadly. I think Ghost Godzilla is doing the same thing with the destruction. Freddy could only be killed if you drew him into the real world, were he was solid. We have to wait for Ghost Godzilla to be able to kill him. Though if anyone can do that, its Godzilla."

"Why's that?"

"Because every undead thing I've studied. Freddy, Jason Voorhees, and so on, could only be stopped by a relative. Freddy was killed by his daughter, Jason by his sister, both only surviving by each others intervention. Only a Godzilla can kill Ghost Godzilla."

Godzilla swung his tail but it passes through Ghost Godzilla. Ghost Godzilla's has no such problem. Godzilla is knocked through the water before regaining his balance. He fires his beam, once again doing nothing. Once again Ghost Godzilla does the same and hits. Ghost Godzilla uppercuts Godzilla, knocking him off his feet. Godzilla flails as hard as he can to try to attack but can do nothing. Ghost Godzilla grabs Godzilla's arm and slams him overhead. Ghost Godzilla stomps on Godzilla repeatedly.

Yuji is on the phone with the Prime Minister. "Sir are you seeing what's happening out here?" he asks.

"Yes." replies the Prime Minister grimly.

"I'd strongly suggest evacuating Tokyo."

"I agree."

Ghost Godzilla continues to pound Godzilla. Godzilla sweeps his tail beneath the water, connecting with Ghost Godzilla's leg. Ghost Godzilla is shocked as he falls into the water. As he gets up, a beam of orange fire slams into his back, knocking him a good distance away. Godzilla quickly gets to Ghost Godzilla and wails on him.

"Robert, how is Godzilla hitting Ghost Godzilla?" asks Io.

"Ghost Godzilla must be able to control how solid he is to an extent, he has to be able to in order to both avoid attacks and dish out his own. Godzilla took him by surprise so he couldn't become intangible." said Robert.

Godzilla continues his assault, preparing to slam Ghost Godzilla by his tail but his hands fade through Ghost Godzilla. Ghost Godzilla slams his tailing Godzilla's back and then fires his atomic ray. Godzilla is sent flying back before sinking into the bay. Ghost Godzilla roars in victory before turning around and vaporizing any remaining craft. Suddenly, the storm intensified. Lightning struck the ground all around him. His skin loses its see-through.

"Its happened, all this fighting has caused Ghost Godzilla to fully materialize." said Robert.

As Ghost Godzilla turns to Tokyo, Godzilla rises from the ocean. He roars his challenge for one last battle. The two stare each other down once more, for one of them this battlefield would be a grave.

* * *

Ok next chapter is the last one and will be a huge battle. The reason this is so short was because I really don't have that many ideas about this one but please review somemore. 


	7. Rest In Peace

Ok, I'm finally posting the last chapter of this fic. Hope you've enjoyed it and enjoy the final battle.**

* * *

**

**Rest In Peace**

**Tokyo Bay, 2:15 pm;**

Godzilla and Ghost Godzilla roar at each other, each with only the death of the other on its mind. Yuki sets up her camera. "Attention Japan, down below, Godzilla faces off with the spirit of the creature that destroyed Tokyo all those years ago. If Godzilla loses, Japan is doomed. If there was every a time to pray for a monster, this is it." she says into the camera.

Godzilla fires his atomic ray. Ghost Godzilla doesn't even try to dodge, he just fades a little. To his surprise, the beam of orange energy slams into him and sends him falling backwards into the sea. "What happened? I thought Ghost Godzilla went intangible there." said Yuji.

"Dad, Godzilla's energy reading has changed." said Io.

"Godzilla must have changed his energy to the opposite end of the spectrum as that making up Ghost Godzilla which means, its an even match." said Robert.

Ghost Godzilla gets up as Godzilla charges. He throws a right and his Godzilla in the jaw. Godzilla replies in kind. The two Godzilla exchange blows. Both stagger back. The two charge their beams. They connect with each other and both combatants are sent flying backwards. They rise again and charge. Godzilla throws an uppercut. Ghost Godzilla dodges it and swings his tail around, barely missing Godzilla's skull. Godzilla swings his tail around, Ghost Godzilla ducks before taking a blast of atomic fire to the face. He punches Godzilla in the stomach, doubling the Monster King over. He drives his elbow into the back of Godzilla's neck. Godzilla is slammed bellow the water but rips Ghost Godzilla's legs out from under him. He turns around and slams his tail into Ghost Godzilla's neck. Ghost Godzilla sweeps Godzilla with his tail. Godzilla gives a blast of his atomic ray, as does Ghost Godzilla. The beams meet and fight back and forth with tremendous force. A massive explosion engulfs the bay. When it clears, nether fighter is visible.

"Did they both get vaporized?" asks Yuki.

"No, they're fighting underwater." said Io.

Godzilla grabs unto Ghost Godzilla's throat and drives the evil spirit to the bottom of Tokyo Bay. Ghost Godzilla hit's the ocean floor, slamming directly into the very spot where he was confined for all those years. Godzilla jumps on top of his adversary and begins beating away at Ghost Godzilla. Ghost Godzilla counters with a blast of his atomic ray into Godzilla's face, knocking him off. Ghost Godzilla rises and grabs Godzilla by the tail. He lifts him off the ground and slam him to the ground repeatedly. Godzilla charges his heat ray, burning Ghost Godzilla's hands and forcing him to release. Godzilla turns around and fires his heat ray. Ghost Godzilla is sent recoiling back. Godzilla slams his tail into Ghost Godzilla's chest. Ghost Godzilla fires his heat ray as he falls, knocking Godzilla to the ground as well. The two rise again. They charge forward and grapple with one another, each trying to throw the other to the ground. Godzilla knocks Ghost Godzilla's hands away and wraps his arms around Ghost Godzilla's waist. Godzilla begins glowing with superheated energy. Ghost Godzilla struggles desperately to try and get free.

Above the ocean, the energy is visible. "Get us back." yelled Yuji.

The pilot pulls the helicopter back. A massive explosion erupts in Tokyo Bay. Steam bellows from the water as dead fish float to the surface, boiled alive. "Did ether of them survive?" asks Yuki.

His question is answered as Godzilla rises from the water and roars in victory. "He did it!" yelled Yuji.

"Wait the energy readings back!" said Io.

Ghost Godzilla burst out of the ocean. His heart and ribcage is visible in his chest from the blast. He charges toward Godzilla. Godzilla turns around and fires an immense atomic ray into the heart of Ghost Godzilla. The evil creature is engulfed in a giant explosion. Bones and burning flesh rain from the sky and Ghost Godzilla's skull lands in Godzilla's claw. He crushes the last intact part of the evil entity before letting out a earth shattering roar. "The reading has vanished completely." said Io.

"Attention Japan, Ghost Godzilla has been destroyed." said Yuji with a smile.

Godzilla lets out one last roar, letting the world know there could be only one King of the Monsters and he was it. He marches wearily towards his home.

**The End**

* * *

Well there you have it. Please tell me what you thought. Kendell out! 


End file.
